A Kiss on the Neck (Leads to Much More)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus Black finds out the hard way that a simple kiss on the neck can lead to much more than anyone could bargain for. Warning for sex. Can be considered a smutty companion piece to Moments in Between. Will contain slash and femslash pairings and triads.
1. A Kiss on the Neck (Leads to Much More)

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by The Insane Prompt Challenge, and Cabin Fever on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 292. the pairing of Rabastan/Regulus. For Cabin Fever I wrote for Tantric's prompt of write smut. Warning for a sex. I hope you all enjoy A Kiss on the Neck (Leads to Much More).**

Regulus felt lips against his neck as a low moan escaped his lips. Gently kisses were pepper down his neckline every now and then with teeth dragging across his sensitive skin.

"Do you want to..." Rabastan asked lust filling his voice.

"Yes," moaned Regulus all the need he'd been feeling filled his voice. "Rabastan, please," he moaned feeling Rabastan reach towards his straining cock stroking it through his pants.

"I'm not convinced about how much you want it," Rabastan whispered into Regulus's ear nibbling on the lobe seeing how much he was turning the younger boy on. "Convince me."

"How?" The breathy moaned escaped Regulus's mouth against his will.

"I think you know how, Reg."

Feeling the throb from Rabastan's ministrations of a few minutes ago Regulus slowly got on his hands and knees before Rabastan. Using his teeth he pulled down Rabastan's zipper.

"That's a boy," Rabastan moaned as his rock hard cock pushed out of his pants. "Go on. Convince me you want me the way you say you do."

Regulus licked his lips getting them nice and wet before taking a deep breathe. He took the tip of the older boy in his mouth licking over the sensitive sink.

"More," moaned Rabastan thrusting his hips to insert more of himself in the younger boy's mouth.

Regulus took in more of the large member almost choking as he it reached the back of his throat. Licking up and down the base of the throbbing monster in his mouth he heard moans coming from Rabastan. Hands gripped the back of his head holding him in place as Regulus sucked and licked.

Rabastan gently pushed Regulus further down onto his length smiling at the gagging noises that Regulus made. "Breathe through your nose," he advised. "It helps."

Regulus gulped around Rabastan trying to take in the advice he'd just been giving. Trying to calm his mind and keep himself within that moment. He knew what he was doing was going to get him what he wanted so he'd just have to get through this. Taking a deep breathe through his nose he continued to use his tongue along the vein on the underside of Rabastan's throbbing cock.

A shuddering moan left Rabastan's mouth as felt himself so near to cumming. He pulled out of Regulus's mouth leaving the smaller man gasping on his hands and knees. "You've proven your want," he told the panting man. "But are you sure you're ready for this?"

Regulus nodded eagerly. He thought himself ready to be taken by Rabastan since they first started fooling around almost two years ago. "I'm sure," he panted out. "Please."

"I have to have mine first though," Rabastan told Regulus walking around behind the younger boy. Gently pushing into the younger boy like he had the first time he'd taken Regulus.

"Rabastan," Regulus moaned out feeling the pull of his skin as Rabastan stretched him to his limits, "please. Please." He wriggled his hips back against Rabastan's trying to get more.

That was all Rabastan needed to know. Thrusting none to gently into Regulus heard the younger boy cry out in ecstasy. He watched as Regulus arched his back to allow him to go further into the younger body. He hadn't realized how close Regulus had brought him until the throbbing became more insistent.

"I'm so close, Reg," he moaned thrusts becoming more and more sloppy as he went on.

"It's alright," moaned Regulus.

"Reg," he moaned out as he felt the cum rushing out of him. Riding out his orgasm Rabastan felt like he was coming down from a high. "Oh god. I really needed that."

"My turn," Regulus panted. "You promised."

Rabastan laughed as he pulled his pants back up his legs. "No one likes a whiner, Black," he laughed. "I never promised you anything other than what you just got." He laughed again as he turned back at the door. "Have fun with your hand." He didn't feel to bad about leaving the younger boy high and dry it's what Rodolphus had taught him to and Rodolphus was always right.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Kiss on the Neck (Leads to Much More). I plan on making this a smutty version of Moments in Between.**


	2. A Friendly Favor

**Hey everyone. This is the next chapter of A Kiss on the Neck (Leads to Much More). This chapter is the explanation of the moaning coming from the bathroom stall in Omega Problems. Warnings for sex and Omega Harry acting like a slut. I hope you all enjoy A Friendly Favor.**

The need had been there when Harry had woken up in the sixth year boy dormitory. He didn't know where it had come from but he'd only ever felt it before when Draco was around. More specifically when Draco wanted sex from him. Wriggling his hips a low whine escaped his mouth from the friction he'd built up from his clothes.

Looking around desperately to find the right person to help him sate his need he found that Ron was awake. But he couldn't very well go and have a shag with his best friend. It wouldn't be right. Would it? The only other viable option who was awake at the moment was Seamus Finnigan. As another whine of need escaped his mouth Harry walked over to Seamus.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" he asked the sandy haired boy trying to keep the need out of his voice. He didn't want to seem like a whore. Now did he? "It's really important."

"What can do to you...for you, Harry?"

"Maybe we can discuss this somewhere else," Harry suggested pointedly. He didn't need any of the other boys to hear the famous Harry Potter beg for sex from the first person he saw. He motioned for Seamus to follow him.

Seamus looked between his sleeping lover Dean Thomas and Harry's retreating back. He hadn't felt the need or want to have sex until Harry had approached him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he knew Dean hated to be woken up for something like this. Maybe Dean wouldn't mind him giving Harry a quick shag. Following Harry out of the door and down the hallway didn't seem like the wrong to do once he was doing it.

Harry smiled as heard Seamus Finnigan's feet fall into step with his own. Another low whine of need escaped his mouth and looked over his shoulder at Seamus and whispered, "Can slap my ass?"

That was a rather weird request Seamus thought but complied with the request none the less. The loud smack of flesh against fabric followed by the low strained whine that escaped Harry's mouth was almost deafening declaration of what he wanted.

"Where?" Seamus asked feeling a straining in his pants.

"Closest stall," came the moan. "I can't keep quiet any more."

Seamus followed Harry into the closest bathroom stall. Once the door was closed and locked Seamus slammed Harry against the door of the stall kicking the other boy's legs open. He could feel Harry wriggling his hips back against his own small whines of need escaping. Growing louder by the minute.

"Someone's in a hurry to get things started," Seamus teased slapping Harry's ass again.

A moaned whine of need answered the slap. "Please," came the ragged begging voice. "I want it so bad."

Seamus pushed Harry's boxers down around his ankles allowing his own to follow suit a few minutes later. Teasingly pressing the tip against Harry's moist entrance before pulling it away just as quickly.

"Seamus," whined Harry need coloring his voice.

"Wasn't enough for you?" He pressed the tip back in teasingly again going a bit further.

Harry tried to wriggle back further onto Seamus rock hard cock. Feeling the other boy's hands clamp down hard on his hips he whined yet again trying harder to force himself back.

"I say when you get what you want," Seamus whispered in his ear. "You don't dictate when it happens."

"I-I-I ne-ne-nee-need it," he squealed out trying desperately to get that tiny bit more of friction between him and Seamus.

"You need it," Seamus mimic Harry's whine. He slammed into the other boy smirking as the other boy squealed and moaned into the door. He hadn't known he needed sex until he was surrounded by the tight warmth of Harry's body.

"God, yes," moaned Harry as wriggled against Seamus's body.

Seamus allowed his need to take over from there. Slamming into Harry as hard as he could just so he could hear the other boy squeal and moan his name. He knew he would have to apologize to Dean later for having a go at Harry but right now he didn't care. All that Seamus Finnigan cared about was the tight walls clenching hard at his cock.

"Stop that," he hissed at Harry. "I want this to last a while."

"I can't help it," whine Harry desperately as he arched his back to allow Seamus further entrance into his tightness.

"Harry," moaned Seamus as the boy's walls clenched harder than they had clenched at the beginning, "you know I'm close. Don't do-do-oh Merlin." Seamus moaned into the crock of the other boy's neck as he felt the rush of cum flowing into Harry. He pounded into Harry riding his orgasm out.

Harry felt himself being pounded into the door of the stall but he couldn't make himself care. It felt so good. Good enough that he didn't want it to end like this. As Seamus pulled painfully out of him Harry whined again. He still felt that need although he wasn't going to say that to Seamus and guilt him into more sex.

Seamus cleaned himself up and pulled his boxers up. "You owe me, Potter," he told the panting Boy-Who-Lived. "You made me break my promise to Dean that I wouldn't cheat on him."

Harry could care less about Seamus's promise right now. If he was in his right head space he probably would care but this whatever it was that taken hold of him was making him not care. Pulling up his boxers he walked back to the common room not bothering to answer Seamus. Maybe he would allow Ron to have a go at him.

"Have you seen Ron, Dean?" Harry asked the dark skinned boy as Dean threw him a very dirty dark look. He pretended to wonder about the look knowing why he was getting it. "I..."

"He said to tell you to meet him at the Quidditch Pitch," Dean snapped angrily at Harry who thought maybe it was a big mistake to ask Seamus to help him. "And I'd thank you very much to find someone who doesn't have a boyfriend to help you with your problem next time."

"Sorry, Harry," Seamus said showing up next to Dean's elbow. "Dean asked I couldn't just not tell him."

"It's alright Seamus," Harry stated a lust filed smirk forming on his face. "You helped a lot." As he walked down the hallway he could hear Dean Thomas yelling and cursing after him. Telling him to keep his hands off what wasn't his. Which technically he hadn't touched Seamus at all. Seamus had touched him and made him feel things that only Draco could ever make him feel.

A smile formed on his face as he exited the castle to make his way down to the Quidditch Pitch. After all the Quidditch Pitch was his favorite place. He and Draco enjoyed it a lot. Maybe if he and Ron were quick about it he could have both Ron and Draco one after the other. A smile crossed his face and he knew his day was just starting to look up.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Friendly Favor. The next chapter will be either a James/Sirius smut or a Alpha!Ron/Omega!Harry smut.**


	3. Life Starts Now

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of A Kiss on the Neck (Leads to Much More). In this chapter Audrey Weasley decides that if her husband Percy can cheat on her with Oliver Wood then she can cheat on him with Penelope Clearwater. Warning for girl on girls sex scene also the characters are pretty much out of character. I hope you enjoy Life Starts Now.**

Audrey can hear her husband Percy's shocked gasp of surprise replaying over and over in her mind as she replayed the events of a few minutes ago. She hadn't meant to get caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar but she also couldn't help herself. It wasn't like she knew that Percy was going to be home earlier than usual when she invited Penelope over. In fact when she invited Penny over all she could think about was being with the curvy blonde woman.

"Are sure Percy won't be home any time soon?" Penelope had asked as she looked around the apartment that Percy and Audrey shared together for about five years now. "We could have met at my place..."

"Percy's meeting Oliver at the bar," Audrey told Penelope moving a strand of the other woman's blonde hair out of her face. "He won't be home any time soon." She bit her lower lip pulling it gently into her mouth as she watched Penelope take this information in.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." She knew perfectly well that Percy wasn't even thinking about her all at the moment. She knew what Percy and Oliver did when they 'met up at the bar'. Taking hold of Penelope's hand the dark haired woman lead her over to the couch. Pushing Penny down she lowered herself over the other woman's body capturing Penny's lips with her own.

Penelope moaned into the kiss her hand working it's way up the dark haired woman's skirt to find her very well prepared. "You're not wearing any underwear," came the surprised statement as she worked two fingers into the tight wetness between the other's woman's thighs.

"I want make everything easy for us," Audrey gasped out as she felt Penelope curl her fingers into the growing wetness. She began to grind her hips against the hand working into her. She didn't know the last time she'd felt this good while being with someone was but she knew it had been a long time.

"Audrey," moaned Penny as he placed Audrey's hand exactly were she wanted it.

Taking the hint Audrey worked her two of her fingers into the other woman's wet center earning a moan of ecstasy. Getting lost in what Penelope was doing her Audrey couldn't help but move at the same pace.

"Audrey," moaned Penelope arching her back into pushing Audrey's fingers further into her, "I'm so close." Penelope began to kiss up and down Audrey's neck. Sucking and biting and marking her territory.

Audrey gasped feeling herself clench around the probing finger inside her tight wetness. Arching her back she bit back a scream of ecstasy. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire and Penelope was stoking it on.

"Oh Merlin, Penny," she moaned as Penelope curled her fingers into her for the final time.

Audrey was felt Penny retract her fingers and replace them with her thigh. She was just beginning to ride out her orgasm when she heard Percy's gasp of surprise from the doorway. Both women jumped apart looking ashamed as they rushed to put themselves back in order.

Percy had meant to come home and tell Audrey that he was going to be staying out for the night and when he didn't hear any sound coming from the other side of the door he thought the girls had gone out for the night. But as he opened the door to find his wife grinding against his ex-girlfriend from Hogwarts thigh he like his world was crumbling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he managed to get out. "I-I-I just wanted to let you know that I was staying out for the night." With that said he closed the door walking in a daze down to were Oliver waited on the street.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked in concern.

"I think Audrey's having an affair with Penelope Clearwater," Percy stated the scene he'd just walked into replaying before his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk with Oliver. He had been beginning to feel bad about his affair with Oliver. Now not so much. A smile crossed his face as planned on enjoying himself with Oliver tonight.

**I hope you all enjoyed Life Starts Now. For sure though the next chapter is going to be either a James/Sirius smut, or a Alpha!Ron/Omega!Harry smut. I might also add Oliver/Percy smut too. If there is a slash or femslash pairing you want me to write about here please feel free to leave a request.**


	4. It Was Only a Kiss

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of A Kiss on the Neck (Leads to Much More). This chapter is a week after the make out scene from Moments in Between where James learns to kiss from Sirius. James learns something new and much more pleasurable from Sirius this time. Warning for graphic sex. I hope you all enjoy It Was Only a Kiss (How Did We End Up Like This).**

James Potter wondered how things had seemed to escalate so fast between himself and Sirius as he felt his clothes shedding from his body. They'd only come to the Shrieking Shack to make out which is something they usually did when Remus wasn't using it. But something about the dynamics of the situation change when Sirius's hand brazen cup James. A gasp left James's mouth as Sirius gave a gentle squeeze.

"You didn't see that one coming now did you, Prongsie?" Sirius barked out a laugh as he gave another squeeze feeling James harden in his hand. "Prongsie." He pressed his lips against James's backing up against the bed.

Feeling the hard mattress against his back as he fell backwards James gasped letting Sirius's probing tongue into his mouth. The tongues tangled for a few minutes before James pulled back gasping for breathe. He took in Sirius's still clothed appearance.

"I think you're a tad bit too clothed, Padfoot," James laughed as he began to undo the buttons on Sirius's shirt. Pushing it back he admired the other boy's perfect pecks and abs. Trailing a hand lazily down Sirius's stomach he heard the gasp of surprise as he undid the button on Sirius's pants and pulled the zipper down.

"Are you sure about this, Prongs?" Sirius asked concern coloring his voice. "Once we do this there is no going back."

"You started this, Padfoot," he said as discarded Sirius's belt and pushed his pants down around his knees. "You might as well go all the way if you're going to start." He looked up slightly embarrassed. "So how exactly do we do this?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure about going forward roll over on your stomach and get on your knees," Sirius informed him. "I'm warning you right now it's going to hurt. So like I said before if you're not sure speak now because you can't take it back once it's been done."

"I'm sure, Padfoot," James told his friend pressing his lips against the other boy's. Rolling over onto his stomach and going up his knees he wasn't prepared for the sharp sting of pain that came with Sirius entering him. Even though Sirius had said it would hurt. He wriggled his hips trying to get away from the pain.

"Stop moving, Prongsie," Sirius advised. "It'll stop hurting in a minute once you give yourself time to adjust."

James stopped moving wondering how Sirius knew so much about things like this. He made a mental note to ask the other boy about were he got his knowledge from after they were finished. He felt Sirius pull out a little and then push back in a gasp escaping his mouth. "Merlin, Sirius."

"Give it another minute," Sirius said pepper kisses down the back of James's neck.

"No," whined James wriggling back, "now."

That was all the prompting that Sirius needed. He started out thrust gently into James earning keening moans from the other boy but he knew that James wanted more. Soon he found himself slamming into the tightness surrounding him.

"Padfoot," gasped James arching his back to allow Sirius further entrance. He felt Sirius's hand pumping against his own hard cock as fast as he was in James. "Pad...Sirius, Merlin, please."

"We can't be to loud, Prongsie," Sirius moaned into his lover's neck.

"I can't help it," James gasped out. "You're so..."

"Put your face against the pillow," Sirius moaned. "Or we'll get caught."

James nodded doing as he was told. "Oh Merlin," he moaned loudly into the pillow as Sirius slammed into him driving into a spot that made James Potter's toes curl in bliss. "Oh, Merlin Sirius, I'm so close."

"Me too, James," Sirius panted as continued to slam firmly into that place.

"Sirius," James squealed as he felt a gush of warmth flow into him. He felt Sirius kissing, sucking, biting, and marking every square inch of flesh he could reach.

"James," Sirius moaned as he rode out both their orgasm.

"What's going on here?" came Remus's voice from the doorway. "And why wasn't I asked to join?"

Sirius pulled out of James and padded across the room to were Remus stood. "Next time, Moony," he told his other lover as he gather his clothes and began to redress.

James Potter lay panting wildly on the bed wondering how a simple kiss could lead to something like this.

**I hope you all enjoyed It Was Only a Kiss (How Did We End Up Like This). The next chapter will either be the Alpha!Ron/Omega!Harry scene from Omega Problems. Or a heated love scene between Oliver/Percy. Please feel free to leave a slash or femslash pairing or triad you'd like to see a smut written for.**


End file.
